mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Classification of Magic
'Theoretical Magic & Its Use' There are some theories which are basis or foundation of many magic. This theories may be used directly for Magic Sequences like Decomposition based Mist Dispersion or Gram Dispersion Cardinal Code for Gravitation Invisible Bullet but to also as a foundation to create new magic like Heavy Metal Burst related Brionac or Tatsuya's Baryon Lance Magic. To name a few examples would be: # Cardinal Codes # Decomposition # Free After Execution Area of Effect (AOE) Magic It is magic which affects an area surrounding a target, affecting the Eidos itself through magic. A few examples of this Material Burst, Optical Magic, Ultimate Scattering, etc. It is flexible enough in theory to be able to be used by Ancient Magic and Modern Magic equally, like Matoi the Ancient Magic used by Kokonoe Yakumo and its Modern Magic counterpart Parade. Modern Magic Modern Magic (現代魔法) is categorized by the type of action instead of its apparent nature. It is divided into four major categories: Systematic, Perception, Non-Systematic, and Outer-Systematic. However, considering that most forms of magic are Systematic in nature, modern magic has become synonymous with Systematic Magic. Systematic Magic Systematic Magic (系統魔法) is further divided into 4 major types and each contain 2 sub-types. These are collectively known as the Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types. Cardinal Codes are Magic Sequences that are supposed to be the building blocks of these systems. Four Great Systems and Eight Major Types Most Modern Magics are categorized within this section. Most Magic Sequences combine several Types to create its intended effect. Speed and Weight/Mass :Speed Magic involves speeding up or slowing down the target, hence its name. A Magician can also use personal Speed Magic, allowing him to move at speeds surpassing human limits. Speed Magic directly alters the inertia of an object. Consider this as changing the momentum of a moving object. :Weight Magic involves the weight of objects, reducing or increasing it. It can help reduce the gravitational pull and allow for jumps that travel 100 yards. The "Three Great Puzzles of Weight Systematic Magic" are problems that are theoretically possible using this system, but still cannot be achieved, at least until Flying Magic was developed. The three are; Perpetual Motion Devices based on the model of unlimited inertial expansion, Generalized Flying Magic and Gravity Control Type Magic Sequences Thermonuclear Reactors. Movement and Oscillation/Vibration :Movement Magic involves altering an object's velocity and path. Through Movement Magic, an object can change directions or completely stop in its tracks. The difference between Movement Magic and Speed Magic is that Movement Magic does not affect the inertia of an object. If an egg were subjected to only Movement magic, it would break itself apart because of the inertia inside the egg even though it has technically stopped moving. Volume 2, Chapter 8 :Oscillation Magic involves the vibration of targets. Waves can be produced, controlled and dampened with this magic. Convergence and Dispersion (Dispersal) :Convergence Magic involves selectively isolating targets within a target area. It can create a space where carbon dioxide gathers in the center, while all other gasses are pushed out, for example. :Dispersion Systematic Type Magic is defined as magic that interferes with the movement and interaction of elementary and composite particles. Magic that manipulate gamma rays is categorized as Dispersal Type Magic because the magic interferes with light particles. This type of magic was developed to neutralize the danger of nuclear fission weapons. An extreme form of dispersal magic may be Decomposition, although Tatsuya's Decomposition appears closer to being a Superpower. Absorb and Release :Absorb Systematic Magic affects the interaction between particles and energy. For example, absorption magic can affect how much light an object absorbs (can alter colors) or even how much oxygen iron absorbs to form rust. Mari has an Absorption Magic that stops carbon particles from interacting with heat and light and instead forces it to react with oxygen to create carbon dioxide. Volume 6, Chapter 7 :Release Systematic Magic interferes with the movement and interaction of subatomic and composite particles. Volume 4, Chapter 10 Sensory Type Magic Also known as ESP or Extra Sensory Perception. *Multi-Scope Non-Systematic Type Magic Non-Systematic Magic (無系統魔法) does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with the phenomena, Eidos, but aims to control the Psion itself. Unlike normal magic, these are usually affected by distance, as the psions travel through real space instead of the information dimension. *Compound Waves *Particle Release Magic (Mayumi) *Gram Demolition *Cast Jamming Outer-Systematic Type Magic Outer-Systematic Magic (系統外魔法) does not manipulate the physical objects, but the spirits themselves. They don't belong to any type of system. Some examples are magic the manipulate spiritual beings, mind reading, spirit separations, and even mind control. However, these have many specialized effects so there are strict limits imposed on them. Out of them, the restrictions are harshest on the Mental Interference Type Magics (brainwashing tools) Volume 1, Chapter 5 *Azusayumi *Cocytus *Mental Design Interference *Pledge Ancient Magic : Developed before modern magic, Ancient Magic is capable of a variety of things, most of it specialized beyond the capabilities of modern magic. Generally, Ancient Magic is slower and more focused than modern magic, as practitioners do not use CADs and instead use talismans and the like. As well, back in the day, slower invocation speeds were prevalent, so magic sequences were often much more convoluted to prevent easy identification and negation of the spell. Ancient Magic and modern magic use the same principle, use interference on data and rewrite the phenomenon, but are expressed in different ways. Families that inherit Ancient Magics tend to hide their abilities, although in the new age of categorization, it tends to be a little less pronounced. In terms of surprise attacks, Ancient Magic boasts superior firepower and secrecy. There are some ancient magics that allow people to fly, which was impossible to replicate with modern magic until Shiba Tatsuya accomplished it. Superpower (Supernatural power) Superpowers/Supernatural Powers (超能力) are magics that directly cause phenomenon without Activation Sequences or any other ritual, unlike Modern Magic or Ancient Magic. However, Superpower users can only use one type of magic, any differences will just be variations of the original. (Tatsuya is an exception, having at least two Superpowers.) It can be considered a specialization, to a point where the magics that can only be used are few. Superpowers can be activated with pure thought regardless of intent or will, unlike modern magic, where unintentionally creating a magic sequence and activating it is impossible for magicians using dozens of types of magics, like most modern magicians. However, unintentional magics from people capable of multiple types of magic indicates a strong phenomena rewriting ability. The term 'Supernatural Power (Superpower)' was initially used synonymously for Magicians as their ability was then purely inherent, but the term is now no longer synonyms to Magicians because the magicians are now a product of sudden mutation and has been spread around to the public due to 'systematization as a technology'. Pyrokinesis and possibly Elemental Sight, Regrowth, and Decomposition are considered Superpowers. Magic ranking system :''Important! These information require further research and confirmation.'' Although the Light Novel does not give exact details on it still it has been mentioned in Volume 02 and Volume 04, the Magic-spells are generally classified as A, B and C Ranks. This classification seems to concern magic designed to use in anti-personnel applications. The probable criteria of division into the ranks: * A Rank - Lethal magic, or magic causing at least injuries resulting in long standing or definitive disability (e.g. Rupture) * B Rank - Magic causing injuries resulting in definitive or at least long standing disability, although lethality is not out of question (e.g. Sonic Blade) * C Rank - magic causing injuries resulting in short standing or temporary disability (e.g. Thunder Spawn) Magic not intended for anti-personnel use may get rank in this system if collateral effects when using it may result in human injuries of some degree (e.g. Battering Ram is classified as A-Rank if used against people in closed environments). NSC has rules prohibiting uses of A-Rank spells for anti-personal combat competitions such as Monolith code while such rules are relaxed for competitions such as Icicle Destruction or Speed Shooting. It is possible to categorize other magics that don't fit in the ranking system above as: :➨ Forbidden Spells - Magic that Interferes with the Workings of the Body (refer to Extra); and Outer Systematic Magics (or Mental Interference Magics) are mostly forbidden as there are basically no counters to them at all e.g. Mental Design Interference by Shiba Miya (publicly or more commonly known as Yotsuba Miya), Cocytus by Shiba Miyuki, Pledge by Tsukuba Touka and Azusayumi by Nakajou Azusa. :➨ Strategic-Class Spells - e.g. Heavy Metal Burst by Stars' High-Commander Maj. Angie Sirius (real identity - Angelina Kudou Shields) and Material Burst by Special Lt. Ooguro Ryuuya (real identity - Shiba Tatsuya). References Category:Magic Category:Terminologies